Super Paper Mario: In The End
by AndySpence99
Summary: After the Dark Prognosticus has been rewritten, Mario and Co. have saved all worlds. But how does everyone end their story...
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

 **Count Bleck's Minions**

The worlds have been saved, the Chaos Heart has been destroyed, causing Tippi and Count Bleck to disappear. Mario and Co., Count Bleck's minions and Merlon had all been invited by Saffron to celebrate the saving of worlds. They all had a smack up feast. Mario ate his food and so did Luigi. Peach ate hers elegantly. Mimi ate hers gently but fast. Bowser and O'Chunks scoffed theirs up, making a mess, yet no one else seemed to mind. However, Nastasia couldn't help but look depressed.

"Mario, I would like to thank you, all of you, for saving all worlds and being true heroes of the Light Prognosticus." Merlon said, as they all finished. "Now if we could all come back to my house, I will give you something to remember you by and all part ways."

Just as everyone was about to leave, Merlon went up to Saffron, "I must thank you for inviting us all. Your food has brought a smile to our faces, once again. Ho, ho, ho!"

Saffron was pleased, "Why, thank you, Merlon, anything for you, sugar!"

Back at Merlon's house, Mario and Co. were waiting to see what Merlon was about to give them. "Each of you take this, so that you all remember what you did for us all."

Each of them saw that they had crystal hearts that represented each of the pure hearts. "Merlon, this is most kind of you. We hope to never forget you all." Peach said, grateful of the gifts.

"Yeah, but, a heart?" Bowser almost seemed disappointed, "Well, that's **sorta** good enough."

Merlon started to wish them farewell. "And now, we must be parting ways. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, I bid thee farewell. Until we meet again."

And with that said, Mario and Co. were starting to get teleported back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Mario's true ending? Tune in next chapter. Coming soon.)

A few hours later, Merlon had taken, O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia to a large house in a field.

"This is where you shall reside." Merlon said.

"Ey, Magic Man, I dinae get it. Why r yeh givin us some place tae live an' no' jus' end our game?" O'Chunks asked, confused.

"Because," Merlon explained, "I believe that you deserve more than to have your game be over. All of you don't need to have game over as a final option."

Merlon began to leave, "Oh ho, and before I leave, I want you to have this." He gave them a return pipe. "So that you can come to Flipside, and pay a visit."

And then, Merlon went back to Flipside.

The three of them looked at the house and there was a mixture of emotions.

"Ey', this 'ouse is pretty big. 'Opefully, there's a giant bed fer me!" O'Chunks said, excitedly. "Oh, well, see yous there. **CHUNKS AWAY!** "

Instead of flying with jet propelled farts, he ran to the house. Before Mimi could catch up, she noticed Nastasia was left out and was still depressed.

"Nast, c'mon, we gotta go meet up with O'Chunks." She encouraged her, but, alas, no improvement.

"Yeah, uh," Nastasia let out, with a shaky voice, "It's just that, I... the count... I, uh..." she came close to crying, until...

"Hey, look at me," Mimi tried to keep her from crying, "I'm sure he's OK somewhere. Wherever he is."

Mimi put her arm over Nastasia's shoulders.

"Now, let's go," she said, "Big smiles now."

Nastasia started to smile.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll be fine, K?"

" **Sure** you will," Mimi replied, "Now, let's see if we can find a room and share together."

Mimi ran to the house, excitedly, while Nastasia looked at the sky.

She started to smile confidently, and tries to run to catch up to Mimi.

 **THE END FOR COUNT BLECK'S MINION'S** **STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

 **Mario and Co.**

Merlon started to say goodbye, "I bid thee farewell, heroes of the Light Prognosticus, until we meet again."

Mario and Co. started to teleport back home to the Mushroom Kingdom.

After teleporting, they arrived back at the land they know, Mushroom Kingdom. Mario felt the fresh air in with his moustache, Luigi jumped in excitement, Peach appreciated the view of her castle and Bowser was still looking at his mini star given by Merlon, still baffled.

Peach began to say, "We're home, I never thought we would see this place again." She then turned to Bowser, and said, with a brief moment of guilt, "Oh, and, Bowser? About being your wife? I regret to tell you that I decline." She looked at Bowser for a moment and turned away, slowly, "I'm sorry, but it is over before it even happened."

Bowser couldn't speak for almost a minute, and started to rage, " **MARIO, I WENT THROUGH ALL THIS CRUD AND I LOSE MY WOULD-BE WIFE TO YOU?! THAT IS IT!** " He yelled, about to attack Mario and Luigi.

Peach tried to stop him, but Bowser focuses on Mario. He prepared his flame and just as he was about to breathe fire...

" **BOWSERRRR! LORD BOOOOWWWSEEEERRRRR!** "

Everyone turned around to see Bowser's minions, back to normal and not under Count Bleck's control. Every minion was happy to see Bowser.

" **YOU RUUUUUULE!** "

" **ALL HAIL LORD BOWSER!** "

" **WE PRAISE YOU!** "

" **PLEASE TAKE MY BABIES!** "

"Alright, settle down, minions. Yeah, it's good to be ba..." Just when he was about to finish, he stopped and said to some of the minions, "Hey, I'm not gonna take your babies, I have a son!"

"We heard that you've returned with Peach," said one of the minions, "Hey, is that Mario bothering you again? Want us to knock him out?"

Bowser stared back at Mario and stared back at his minions.

"No, no, let's get him...tomorrow!" Bowser answered, hesitantly.

"Uh...As Lord Bowser says, so it shall be," said on of the minions, "Let's head back to the castle!"

The minions cheered in agreement.

Bowser went up to Mario and whispered, "What we went though, let's tell no one about that." Mario agreed.

"Whenever you beat me, tomorrow or any other day in the future, there's no hard feelings at all."

Everyone smiled.

Bowser got up and went back to the minions, "Princess Peach, I'll keep after you, but I'll see you in my dreams."

Peach was disturbed by Bowser's sentence, "I shouldn't have known or heard that." She said, embarrassed.

Bowser rode of some of the winged minions. They struggled to carry his weight as they made their way to Bowser's Castle.

Peach started conversing to Mario and Luigi as they made their way to Peach's Castle.

"Oh, well," Peach exclaimed.

"Back to business."

 **THE END FOR MARIO AND CO.**

 **NEXT ENDING: TIMPANI AND BLUMIERE**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Everlasting Question**

 **Blumiere and Timpani**

( **P.S. TRY READING THIS CHAPTER WITH THE MEMORY MUSIC** )

The sun shone brightly in the light blue sky, the wind blew a gentle breeze. Atop a hill of grass there was a tree and there stood Blumiere and Timpani. Timpani had regained her original human form and was still trying to get used to being human again. However, trying to be human again didn't matter to her, she and her lover were together again, and that's what mattered.

"Timpani, what do make of the view of this world, wherever we are?" Blumiere asked.

Timpani was looking at the view before answering his question.

"Oh, Blumiere, my love," she began, "I may not know where we are, but I find that this place has such beauty."

The wind blew gently under Timpani's dress and Blumiere cloak. He was holding his hat in case it blew away.

"Blumiere, I must ask," Timpani said, "When I was taken from you, how did you feel?"

Blumiere started to hesitate bringing the answer out but started to answer.

"I do not know. For when I was Count Bleck, I felt nothing and was full of pride for what I did, but when I remember about my past and what we used to be, I felt lost and full of guilt."

He turned to Timpani, "What about you?"

"When I was a Pixl," Timpani began, "I rose up to a challenge every step to stop the worlds ending, but ever since my memory returned, I saw myself being taken away from my world all over again, I made myself worried sick if something like that were to happen to you."

Saddened by what she said, she continued to look at the scenery.

"I wonder how Merlon is feeling, knowing that I can't return to Flipside after our sacrifice," she said, "And I also wonder about Mario and his friends."

"My minions will be lost without me," Blumiere said, downhearted, "They would not be accepted after what we all have done. I...," he hesitated, "Nastasia, she had feelings for me, but I couldn't return them to her."

Timpani turned to him, "Why not?"

"As Count Bleck, I would have accepted, but as Blumiere, all I ever thought of was you and where your whereabouts were."

"So, ultimately, we struggled with our identities and who we were previously, but that won't happen again now, my love, never." Timpani held on to Blumiere's two hands.

They both continued staring at the scenery until Blumiere started to look at Timpani

"Timpani," he said, "Now that we are back together, there is one more question that needs to be finally answered."

Timpani look per at him, "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

Timpani was staring at him with wide eyes. For this stare, she saw how she met Blumiere, and the time she spent with him, and she remembered being taken away all at once. She staggered backwards, almost falling to the ground.

"Timpani!" Blumiere said, anxious, "Timpani?"

"My love, I...," she was close to crying, "I remember everything that has happened to us, and I couldn't bear it. This is all as it was before."

"But, my love," Blumiere said, "we made a promise that if I were to take you to a place of peace and of happiness, we would be betrothed. And while I admit that isn't how we got to this place, it is peaceful."

Timpani still wasn't convinced.

"Listen to me," he continued, "Whatever took you away from me won't happen again, and therefore will not affect us anymore."

Timpani started to look up.

"So, what is your answer?" Blumiere asked.

She thought about her answer for a moment.

"You know," Timpani said, "when my memory returned to me, I had a feeling you would me this question in time."

"And?" Blumiere urged for an answer.

Timpani looked at Blumiere, eyes almost beginning to tear.

" **OH, YES, BLUMIERE, YES!** " She answered, loudly.

She leaped and grasped onto Blumiere, hugging him and then, she broke down.

Blumiere pulled out a handkerchief from his cloak and gave it to Timpani. She blew her nose with it.

But her face was still in tears. So, Blumiere wiped the tears with his hands, giving her a slight smile.

After Timpani calmed down, the two of them leaned in to give each other a passionate kiss.

They, soon, pulled away.

"I love you, Timpani." said Blumiere.

"And, I love you, too, Blumiere." said Timpani

They continued to kiss, before climbing down the hill. Finally, after being apart, the two were betrothed.

 **THE END FOR BLUMIERE AND TIMPANI**

 **AND THAT IS REALLY THE END!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING THIS FIC. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WISH.**


End file.
